Circunstancias
by Hisame Sysyeh
Summary: Una hija inquieta, una pequeña historia sobre Rukia escrita en el metro :D, para quienes gusten de UlquiRuki, HitsuRuki, RenRuki, IchiRuki, no di muchos detalles


-Oye papá! Papá! Cuéntame cómo es que tú y mamá se conocieron?-  
-Pequeña espera a que termine mi trabajo y te cuento-  
-No papá! Ahorita o sí no ya no te quiero!-  
-Está bien pero con una condición-  
-cuál?-  
-Me harás un pastel está bien?-  
-sí papi, ven siéntate conmigo y cuéntame-  
-Bueno, pues veras, el día en que vi a tu madre por primera vez fue en  
una reunión, ella estaba apartada y sola en una esquina, veía como los  
demás convivían alegremente y yo estaba en el otro extremo del salón,  
luego ella intentó abrir una lata de refresco y se hirió al hacerlo,  
nadie más la notó así que fui a ayudarle, me acerqué y le ofrecí un  
pañuelo, recuerdo haber sentido un escalofrío cuando ella rozó mis  
dedos al tomar el pañuelo, fue entonces cuando noté que sus manos  
parecían ser porcelana, tan pequeñas y delicadas, mire su cabello  
mientras ella concentraba en la herida y pensé que era el cabello más  
hermoso del mundo-  
-cómo que "era" el más hermoso?-  
-sí, era, ahora el más hermoso es el tuyo-  
-je continúa-  
-cuando levantó su cara para agradecerme mire sus ojos y los admiré  
como si fuese lo último que viera en la vida, ella dijo "gracias" y le  
contesté con un simple y estúpido "no se preocupe" y me marché-  
-Uuuuh, gracias papi ahora iré con mamá y le diré que haga pastel-  
-ah no jovencita, yo quiero uno hecho por ti-  
-bueno le diré que me enseñe a hacer uno-  
-me parece bien-

-Oye mamá me enseñas a hacer un pastel?-  
-para qué quieres hacer un pastel?-  
-para papá le debo uno sabes?-  
-oh! No sabía, bueno y porqué le debes?-  
-me contó algo muy bonito-  
-ya veo, entonces trae el libro de recetas-  
-sí mami-  
-hijita ya que estas ahí podrías pasarme el aderezo por favor?-  
-sí pero con una condición-  
-mmm...-  
-anda mamá sólo esta vez-  
-Muy bien, sólo por esta ocasión especial, dime la condición-  
-que me cuentes como conociste a papá y cómo se enamoraron-  
-no eres muy joven para saber eso?-  
-quieres el aderezo?-  
-ja, muy bien pues recuerdo que era una reunión de trabajo, muy  
improvisada por cierto, yo estaba alejada de todos porque tenía sueño y me quería ir, festejábamos el aumento de ganancias que  
la empresa tuvo de la noche a la mañana y yo trabajé duro por ello  
durante días, por eso estaba cansada, quería despertar, animarme y  
tomar un poco era mala idea pues no podría conducir entonces tomé  
refresco y cuando lo intenté abrir me lastimé, luego tu padre se me  
acercó y ofreció su pañuelo para cubrir mi herida y se marchó, esa fue  
la primera vez que lo vi; tiempo después me tocó trabajar con él  
organizando la fiesta de aniversario de aquella empresa, en ese  
entonces él tenía por novia a Inoue-san y ella era muy... am... cómo  
decirlo? era muy "apegada" y aunque nos dio buenas ideas, también nos  
molestaba un poco, pues a veces sólo quería pasar tiempo con su  
"novio" y a mí no me gustaba todo el trabajo y a él no le gustaba  
sentirse inútil; una semana antes del evento, un viernes, salí a  
divertirme...-  
-divertirte?-  
-lo entenderás cuando seas mayor, Ese viernes vi a tu padre un poco  
borracho y hablando solo, y no pude dejarlo ahí desamparado, lo llevé  
a su casa y cuando estábamos en la puerta me dio un beso y dijo "no te  
vayas" recuerdo haberme paralizado, yo no esperaba eso y menos de un  
hombre que tenía novia, pero fue ahí cuando me enamoré, bueno me  
invitó a pasar y yo un poco tímida acepté, me contó que Inoue-san le  
fue infiel y tomó para olvidar la rabia que sintió al verse  
traicionado, se quedó dormido y lo acompañé toda la noche, después nos  
hicimos amigos y salíamos juntos, incluso trabajábamos juntos hasta  
que un día...-  
-un día le pidió matrimonio a tu madre-  
-abuelo...-  
-sí pequeña yo estuve presente aquel extraño día-  
-qué cuentan?-  
-la vez en la que pidieron en matrimonio a Rukia-  
-Esa historia me encanta!-  
-No mamá!-  
-Mi pequeña se sonrojó, que linda no Byakuya?-  
-cuéntala por favor abuelo-  
-Bueno, aquel día Hisana y yo estábamos cuidando el jardín y entonces  
apareció Rukia en pijama, despeinada, con unas ojeras terribles, tenía  
en la cara pasta dental, se veía fatal, en ese momento tu padre  
apareció en escena con un traje muy limpio y elegante...-  
-yo cuento lo que sigue, jaja Chappy que estaba también en el jardín  
se puso como loca y con su correa arrastrando al verlo llegar, jaja tu  
abuelo le dijo "bienvenido qué te trae por aquí?" y él sin dudarlo  
contestó "vengo a pedirle matrimonio a Rukia" todos estábamos  
sorprendidos, menos Chappy que en ese instante pasó junto a Rukia y la  
jaló hasta un pequeño charco que se formó jaja y ahí...-  
-Ella se cayó, justamente en el charco lodoso yo continuo, tu abuela  
no para de reír-  
-papi!-  
-Todos mirando a una joven en pijama, siendo arrastrada por su perro  
directo al lodo, y tu abuelo preguntó "de verdad piensas casarte con  
aquella mujer?" tu abuela no pudo evitar reír y yo afirmé, me dirigí a  
madre, le ayude a levantarse y le propuse matrimonio...-  
-Y yo acepté inmediatamente-  
-Y donde estaba el charco decidimos plantar un árbol para no olvidar  
aquel día, ese es el fin, ahora vámonos a recibir a los invitados  
Hisana-  
-por qué hay fiesta mami?-  
-festejamos que pronto tendrás un hermanito-


End file.
